Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-2} \\ {4} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {-2} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-2}+{2} \\ {4}+{-2} \\ {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {2} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$